


Nothing Wrong with Purple

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Covers Many Years, Eventually Resolved Sexual Tension, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, yes both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Steve and Bucky, keeping each other warm throughout the years.





	Nothing Wrong with Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).

The furnaces were on, but it wasn't enough for Steve's thin skin and bad circulation. He was bundled up in two sweaters and a pair of gloves, but he was still shivering as he sat on the floor next to the radiator. He tried to read his book, but it was difficult to concentrate through the cold and the pages were hard to turn with gloves on.

"Get up."

Steve's head snapped up. Bucky had been quietly reading across the room, sitting on the sofa like a normal person. "What?"

"I can't focus with your teeth chattering so loud. We're going to get you warm." Bucky held out a hand to help Steve to his feet. Steve took it without thinking.

"What's your bright idea?" Steve asked as Bucky pulled him toward the bedroom. It was Steve's room, his apartment, but since his mother died Bucky had all but moved in.

"Take off your clothes," Bucky said, already pulling his shirttails out of his pants.

"You're joking."

"It's the best way to share body heat. Read about it in a Boy Scout book." Bucky reached over and tugged on the top layer of sweater. "Come on."

Steve rolled his eyes. "You weren't a Boy Scout."

"No, but I read the book." If Bucky was messing with him, he was dedicated, shirtless and pulling at the button on his pants.

Fine, if this is what he wanted. Steve started peeling off layers of sweaters, keeping a close eye on Bucky to see how undressed he was planning on getting.

Down to his shorts seemed to be the answer since that's what Bucky was wearing when he hopped into the bed. He waited, watching Steve until he was practically naked.

"Come here," Bucky said. He pulled Steve into the bed with him and wrapped the blankets tightly around the both of them. "Chest to chest, you gotta get close. Here, sling your arm over me."

As Bucky instructed, Steve pressed his body flush to Bucky's, arm around his waist. Bucky pulled Steve even closer to him his left arm draped over Steve's rib cage, his fingers gently and soothingly rubbing against Steve's back. He only moved to switch off the bedside lamp.

In the dark, warmed through, Steve dozed off, his face buried in Bucky's neck. When he woke up, it was still dark outside, and he had a hard-on size of Manhattan pressed against Bucky's hip.

Steve's heart pounded probably harder than was healthy for him. He tried to shift away, but all that did was feel good, sending a good shiver up his spine. He wasn't sure if he could move away without waking up Bucky. He tried to roll over, which seemed like the easiest thing to do unnoticed, but all that happened was Bucky squeezing him closer.

"Nothing wrong with feeling good, Steve," he mumbled. "Go back to sleep."

Steve blinked a couple of times, then pushed his cold nose (the only cold part of him left) to Bucky's collarbone and drifted off again.

* * *

The second team was late coming back to camp, and when they showed up, it was obvious why.

Bucky was soaking wet, paler than the sheets of snow that covered the ground, held up between Falsworth and Jones.

"What happened?" Steve asked, rushing to them. If Steve had ever thought he'd been shivering, it was nothing compared to the full body shakes Bucky was experiencing.

"There was a thin spot when we were crossing the lake," Jones said. "Didn't know there could be thin spots at these temperatures. He fell right through."

Steve thought fast. Boy Scouts. "Get him in the tent and out of those wet clothes. Strip him naked."

Steve started taking off his own clothes. There wasn't any question who was going to do this. Steve ran hot like a furnace now. The guys complained about it all summer and now that it was cold, they fought over who got to share a tent with Steve.

It took all three men to get Bucky undressed and in the sleeping bag. Once he was settled, shivering maybe worse now, Steve slid in next to him.

"I got it from here," Steve said, and moments later, he and Bucky were alone. He wrapped his arms around Bucky and pulled him closer. His skin felt ice. "Hey, Buck, chest to chest, remember? Like the Boy Scouts."

Bucky mumbled something, but nothing sounded like words. His lips were so blue they were bordering on purple. There wasn't anything Steve could do about that.

Except Steve wanted to kiss him. It was an instinct he'd had a hundred times, but had never put into a concrete thought. He wanted to kiss Bucky. 

Now was not the time, so Steve tucked his hand and the back of Bucky's cold neck, fingers tucked into his hair, and pressed Bucky's face to his neck. Bucky gave a little moan, snuggling in closer to Steve, attracted to the heat of him.

"All right, there? Steve asked.

There was only another muffled response.

After a while, Bucky drifted off to sleep, but Steve stayed awake, feeling the slow rise and fall of Bucky's chest against his own. He wasn't going to sleep through a moment of this, making sure Bucky was going to make it.

Hours passed and Bucky began to warm up. His shaking subsided into stillness, leaving only his breath against Steve's throat.

As Bucky warmed, Steve relaxed. When Bucky finally stirred against him, Steve was half hard. He hadn't even bothered to try and calm himself this time. He ran his fingers through Bucky's hair.

"Hey."

"Enjoying yourself?" Bucky asked, a little bit of a slur still in his words. He shifted his leg so his thigh rubbed Steve's erection. Half hard went fully rigid.

"Nothing wrong with feeling good, right?" Steve asked.

Bucky smiled and closed his eyes again. "Not a goddamn thing."

* * *

Steve fell back onto the bed, kicking away the blankets that had tangled at his feet. He heaved a very pleased with himself sigh. Good sex, hot boyfriend, comfortable bed, he couldn't ask for much more than that.

Bucky curled up next to him, head resting on Steve's chest. "And that's why you should visit more often."

Steve laughed and wiped his finger over Bucky's sweaty brow bone. "It's ninety degrees in here and you want to cuddle?"

"Thirty-three, I think it is," Bucky said. "We use Celsius in Wakanda. Sounds cooler already, right?"

"If you say so." Steve laughed again and wrapped an arm around Bucky's shoulders. "I don't mind if you don't. I'm sticky."

Bucky hummed an agreement, but there was a quiet distance to it. "You remember that time in the war when I fell in that lake?"

Steve frowned, his lips pulled tight. "I remember."

"Doesn't matter how hot it gets, ever since that night, it's like I can't get warm. I'm not cold, I'm just... not warm."

"Buck," Steve mumbled, pulling him closer. He pressed a kiss to Bucky's forehead. "Cuddle all you want. Like the Boy Scouts."

"I might have been bullshitting about the Boy Scouts, I don't remember," Bucky said, but he snuggled in close, splaying himself across Steve's body.

Steve snorted a laugh. "Nothing wrong with that."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Nothing Wrong with Purple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049888) by [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)
  * [[Podfic] Nothing Wrong with Purple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392785) by [seleneaurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora)


End file.
